The present invention relates to a seismic wave reception device comprising a hydrophone and/or a geophone and to a method for coupling it (or them) with a solid medium such as the subsoil.
The device according to the invention finds applications notably in seismic monitoring or exploration operations in an underground formation.
It is well-known to monitor the long-term state variations of a reservoir during production, either a hydrocarbon reservoir or a reservoir intended for storage of gas or of other substances, etc, by means of a seismic system comprising a seismic impulsive source or a seismic vibrator emitting elastic waves in the ground and a reception device comprising seismic pickups arranged at the surface or in wells and coupled with the formations to be monitored, in order to pick up the waves reflected by the discontinuities and to record them, so as to form representative seismograms. At predetermined time intervals, seismic investigations are carried out so as to determine by comparison the changes that have occurred in the reservoir as a result of the development thereof.
Geophones coupled with the formation, at the surface or in wells, are generally used as seismic pickups. The geophones can be lowered into the wells suspended from a cable or fastened to a tubing and tightly pressed against the wall of the well by articulated pads or springs. They can also be lowered into a well fastened to the outside of a casing and embedded in the cement injected into the annular space between the casing and the well wall. The geophones can also be installed in a well drilled therefore and filled with cement.
It is also well-known to use hydrophones that are coupled with the formations by means of the fluids that fill the wells.
Various long-term seismic monitoring systems are described for example in pats. EP-591-037 (U.S. Pat. No. 5,461,594), FR-2,593,292 (U.S. Pat. No. 4,775,009), FR-2,728,973 (U.S. Pat. No. 5,724,311), FR-2,775,349 or U.S. Pat. No. 4,534,020.
The combined use of a geophone 1 and of a hydrophone 2 at the same point affords considerable advantages for separating seismic waves 3, 4 propagated along a common direction but in the opposite direction in relation to one another (FIG. 1). In fact, geophone 1 measures the projection, on the axis of the geophone, of the velocity vector of the particles of the explored medium under the effect of the waves, and hydrophone 2 measures the pressure. In a homogeneous medium 5 where the propagation velocity is constant, these two quantities are connected by the relation:
P=xcex5Z V/cos xcex1, where:
P is the pressure,
z the seismic impedance of the medium,
xcex5 a coefficient equal to +1 or xe2x88x921, according to the direction of propagation of the wave,
V the velocity of the particle on an axis parallel to the direction of propagation thereof,
and
xcex1 the angle between the axis of the geophone and the direction of propagation.
This is the case in conventional Vertical Seismic Prospecting (VSP) operations where the pickups installed along a well detect downgoing waves as well as upgoing waves, and it is well-known that, by using pairs of geophones and hydrophones positioned at a distance from one another along a well, it is possible to simply separate the waves of these two types by means of a linear combination of the velocity and pressure measurements, and:
Desc=Pxe2x88x92zV/cos xcex1
Mont=P+zV/cos xcex1
The seismograms of FIGS. 2A, 2B correspond to data recorded in a vertical well respectively by a geophone (velocity data V) and a hydrophone (pressure data P). The seismograms of FIGS. 2C, 2D respectively correspond to the difference (Pxe2x88x92V) and to the sum (P+V).
Whereas data V and P both comprise upgoing waves (M) and downgoing waves (D), their difference only comprises downgoing waves (FIG. 2C) and their sum, upgoing waves (FIG. 2D).
Putting this wave discrimination into practice through the combined use of hydrophones and of geophones however leads to coming up against the problem of coupling the hydrophones with the medium.
In the case of measurements in wells, coupling of the hydrophones with the formations is obtained by means of the mud filling the well, which is a serious disadvantage because it is directly exposed to waves referred to as fluid waves whose amplitude is most often much higher than that of the waves propagated in the medium and which are to be observed. amplitude is most often much higher than that of the waves propagated in the medium and which are to be observed.
The device and the coupling method according to the invention allow to couple very efficiently hydrophones and/or geophones with a medium such as an underground formation for example, notably by avoiding the parasitic effects linked, in applications to well seismics, with the direct immersion thereof in mud.
The seismic wave reception device comprises at least one hydrophone, a closed flexible-walled sheath filled with a liquid and intended to be tightly coupled with the medium substantially over the total surface thereof, in which the hydrophone is immersed, the sheath being closed at one end by a sealed plug provided with a sealed duct for a cable connecting the hydrophone to a signal acquisition means.
The reception device can also comprise at least one geophone that is coupled with the medium in the vicinity of the closed sheath containing the hydrophone, and which is connected to the signal acquisition means.
The geophone and/or the hydrophone in its closed sheath can be, for example, tightly coupled with the medium by a hardenable material such as cement interposed between them and a cavity provided in the medium.
The method according to the invention allows to couple a seismic wave reception device comprising at least one hydrophone with a solid medium such as the subsoil, in which a cavity allowing it to be buried in the medium is provided. The hydrophone is immersed in a closed flexible-walled sheath filled with a liquid, which is closed at one end by a sealed plug provided with a sealed duct for a cable connecting the hydrophone to a signal acquisition device, and substantially the total flexible wall of the sheath is coupled with the medium by injecting into the cavity around the sheath a hardenable material such as cement.
At least one geophone arranged in the vicinity of the sheath containing the hydrophone can also be coupled with the medium by means of the same hardenable material.
The reception device is for example placed in an intermediate space between a well and a tube lowered into the well, and it is coupled with the medium by injecting the material into at least part of this space.